livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aedger Beinn (vmaaxt)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Undead Lord (Cleric Archetype) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: N Languages: Common, Northern Isle, Draconic Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+02 Racial) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+02 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 08 = 1d8=8 + CON (00) + FC (00) (Cleric) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Resistance: 5 acid, cold, electricity Damage Reduction: 00 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments CrsBow,Lt: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None Mrningstr: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 WIS, +2 CHA Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the aasimar's class level). Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, Light Armor, Medium Armor, Non-Tower Shields Aura (Ex): A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment (see detect evil for details). Spells: A cleric casts divine spells which are drawn from the cleric spell list. Her alignment, however, may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A cleric must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Cleric. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Each cleric must choose a time at which she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cleric can prepare spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Channel Energy (Su): Channel Negative Energy Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Domains: A cleric's deity influences her alignment, what magic she can perform, her values, and how others see her. A cleric chooses two domains from among those belonging to her deity. A cleric can select an alignment domain (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if her alignment matches that domain. If a cleric is not devoted to a particular deity, she still selects two domains to represent her spiritual inclinations and abilities (subject to GM approval). The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each domain grants a number of domain powers, dependent upon the level of the cleric, as well as a number of bonus spells. A cleric gains one domain spell slot for each level of cleric spell she can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a cleric can prepare one of the spells from her two domains in that slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in her domain spell slot. Domain spells cannot be used to cast spells spontaneously. In addition, a cleric gains the listed powers from both of her domains, if she is of a high enough level. Unless otherwise noted, activating a domain power is a standard action. Orisons: Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Cleric under “Spells per day.” These spells are treated like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity) can’t convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric channels positive or negative energy (see channel energy). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity’s (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaotic, evil, good, and lawful descriptors in their spell descriptions. Death Magic: An undead lord must select the Death domain (and the Undead subdomain). She does not gain a second domain. In all other respects, this works like and replaces the standard cleric’s domain ability. Corpse Companion (Su): With a ritual requiring 8 hours, an undead lord can animate a single skeleton or zombie whose Hit Dice do not exceed her cleric level. This corpse companion automatically follows her commands and does not need to be controlled by her. She cannot have more than one corpse companion at a time. It does not count against the number of Hit Dice of undead controlled by other methods. She can use this ability to create a variant skeleton such as a bloody or burning skeleton, but its Hit Dice cannot exceed half her cleric level. She can dismiss her companion as a standard action, which destroys it. Bonus Feats: All undead lords gain Command Undead as a bonus feat. In addition, at 10th level, she may select one of the following as a bonus feat: Channel Smite, Extra Channel, Improved Channel, Quick Channel, Skeleton Summoner, Undead Master. Unlife Healer (Su): At 8th level, the undead lord’s spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities used to heal undead heal an extra 50% damage. At 16th level, these effects automatically heal the maximum possible damage for the effect + the extra 50%. This does not stack with abilities or feats such as Empower Spell or Maximize Spell. Death’s Kiss (Su): You can cause a creature to take on some of the traits of the undead with a melee touch attack. Touched creatures are treated as undead for the purposes of effects that heal or cause damage based on positive and negative energy. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum 1). It does not apply to the Turn Undead or Command Undead feats. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Feats Command Undead (Class): As a standard action, you can use one of your uses of channel negative energy to enslave undead within 30 feet. Undead receive a Will save to negate the effect. The DC for this Will save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Charisma modifier. Undead that fail their saves fall under your control, obeying your commands to the best of their ability, as if under the effects of control undead. Intelligent undead receive a new saving throw each day to resist your command. You can control any number of undead, so long as their total Hit Dice do not exceed your cleric level. If you use channel energy in this way, it has no other effect (it does not heal or harm nearby creatures). If an undead creature is under the control of another creature, you must make an opposed Charisma check whenever your orders conflict. Selective Channeling (Level 1): When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your Charisma modifier. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Traits Ease of Faith (Faith): You gain a +1 bonus on Diplomacy checks, and Diplomacy is always a class skill for you. Adopted (Social): Raised by Humans, grants the trait "Skills": Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Racial (01) (Class 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 10 1 3 3 +3 (+1, Ease of Faith, +2 Racial) Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 0 3 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Orisons: Light Guidance Detect Magic Level 1: Cause Fear (domain) Bless Decompose Corpse Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Parade Armor 25 gp 20 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Morningstar (Melee) 08 gp 06 lb Light Crossbow (Ranged) 35 gp 04 lb Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Scimitar 15 gp 04 lb Backpack (spare) 02 gp 02 lb Shortbow 30 gp 02 lb Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Unholy Symbol 01 gp 00 lb Rope, Hemp (50ft)(x2) 02 gp 20 lb Cleric's Vestments 06 gp 06 lb Explorers Outfit (cloak)(spare) 10 gp 08 lb Total Weight: 66 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-033 034-066 067-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 19 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Med Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 5'1" Weight: 135 lbs Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Golden Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Standing casually in a beautiful dark grey cloak, in which a pattern has been stitched: light grey and red trace the locations of the skeleton and major blood vessels of the wearer. When Aedger moves, it is easy to see where small armor plates have been sewn into the cloak, and hear the chains reinforcing the joints. Around his neck hangs a necklace with a pendant in the shape of two clasped hands: one human, the other skeletal. A morningstar is securely fastened in the small of his back, and a light crossbow is loosely tied to his waist. He often looks around, taking in his surroundings, and establishing the location of his allies, usually expecting trouble to start at the drop of a hat. Demeanor: Aedger is almost always respectful of everyone he meets, keeping an open mind about others' beliefs, if for no other reason than he would like them to keep an open mind about his. He finds that the best way to avoid trouble is to avoid notice, and doesn't draw attention to himself, or his abilities without reason. Background Aedger was raised by a human family of farmers in the more tolerant Northern Isles. They taught him the value of life, hard work, and practicality. His father often worked with a local necromancer, providing him with food from the farm, in exchange for undead labor. Aedger worked to learn the power of the undead, so that he could help his family continue to farm, and help others too. Because the workers didn't need food or pay, Aedger's family was able to help the poor and sick, and this spirit of community was ddeply instilled in Aedger. Aedger joined the military of Illi Esse, and for a brief time found a calling as a combat instructor (benign undead make wonderful target practice). He needed to move on though, and find new ways to help, so he made his way to the Glass City, in hopes of advancing his career, and his cause, and maybe one day he will return home, and become a farmer himself. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval